minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Java Edition Version History
This is a better changelog for all the current and old updates! This page is Work In Progress so please be patient! Feel free to edit! Hint: '''Bold' words are hints!(or just version headings) Alpha 1.0.0 - Alpha 1.0.17 '"i'm in quotes so i am a name in this version"' 'Alpha 1.0.0: *Set spawn Y chords to 64 if at or below 0 *Rendering was changed Alpha 1.0.1: Additions: *Added the iron door *Added the lever *Added the oak pressure plate *Added redstone "ore" dust *Added "red"stone ore *Added the "red"stone "ore" torch *Added the stone button *Added the stone pressure plate Changes: *The cobblestone stairs inventory model is now 3D *Changed the oak door inventory texture *The oak stairs inventory model is now 3D *Imroved the mob AI *Sheep can now regrow wool *Caves can be much bigger *Coal ore veins now vary in size *Signs can now be placed on the sides of blocks Alpha 1.0.2: *Added gravity for gravel and fixed bugs. Alpha 1.0.3: Additions: *Added hostile mob sounds *Added ambient cave sounds Changes: *Mob pathfinding has been improved on hills *More convincing mob idling behavior, stand still more often looking at their surroundings *Mojang logo replaced Alpha 1.0.4: Additons: *Added snow *Added ice *Added snowfall *Added water turning to ice when exposed to snowfall *Added a thin layer of snow forming when a block is exposed to snowfall Changes: *"Redstone Ore Dust" is now "Redstone Dust" *"Red Ore" is now "Redstone Ore" *"Red Ore Torch" is now "Redstone Torch" *Removed chest model from minecarts Bugs fixed: *Fixed a bug in the mob spawning code *Players should no longer suffocate from riding thrugh a 2 block tall area in a minecart Alpha 1.0.5: Additions: *Added snowballs *Added Snow Blocks Changes: *Signs no longer need an air block above them to be placed *Game no longer saves on crashes *Snow no longer goes through glass Bug Fixes: *Fixed building on snow bug *Fixed ice rendering bug Alpha 1.0.6: Additions: *Added boats *Added Cacti *Players take 3 1/2 hearts when breaking a cactus *Players take 1/2 heart when standing on top of them *Re-Added large trees Changes: *Items are only seen being held in 3rd person *Animals only spawn on grass *Snowballs stack up to 16 *Thrown snowballs don't dissapear *Snow blocks only take 4 snowballs now, not 9 *Leaves don't dissapear Bug Fixes: *Fixed snow falling through snow blocks Alpha 1.0.7: Bug Fixes: *Fixed players sometimes getting stuck Alpha 1.0.8: Additions: *Added cows *Cows drop 0-2 leather *Added leather Changes: *Leather armor now is crafted with leather , rather than wool *Renamed cloth/wool armor to leather armor Alpha 1.0.9: Changes: *Changed the cow sound *Changed the animation of humans and players to leave out the arms flailing Bug Fixes: *Fixed a stuttering bug Alpha 1.0.10: Additions: *Added survival multiplayer support #The only server is Mojang's server #You will need a private invite to join Changes: *Changes "Milti player" to "Multiplayer" on the title screen Alpha 1.0.11: Additions: *Sugar cane will grow next to water *Added sugar cane *Added paper *Paper can be crafted from sugar cane *Added the book *Book can be crafed with paper *Bookshelfs now have a recipe(6 wood planks and 3 books) *Added clay blocks *Added clay *Clay blocks generate underwater *Clay is dropped from clay blocks *Added bricks *Smelting clay to get bricks *Added the bricks block (reintroduced with new texture) *Craft the bricks block with bricks *Added a hostile mob called the "Slime " *Upon death of a slime , it will split into more slimes *Added the slimeball (no use) *The smallest slimes drop the slimeball Changes: *Milk can now be gotten by right clicking a cow with a bucket to "milk" it *Changed the cactus texture *Cactus now only does damage if a mob accualy comes into contact with it *Cactus can now only be placed on sand *Updated the terain generator *Shovels now destroy snow layers instiantly Alpha 1.0.12: Additions: *Slimes now have sound effects Changes: *Huge slimes no longer spawn naturaly *Multiplayer progress: #fixed memory leak #fixed lightning bug #Made render distiance a server-side option #Added maximum player option #Chat will now word wrap Bug Fixes: *Big slimes no longer spawn in peaceful *Fixed slime targeting and attacking *Fixed font colors Bugs: *Every splash displayed in this version is "missingno" Alpha 1.0.13: Changes: *Slimes look different *The client now checks if two instances of the game try to save to the same level, and quits if it is doing so *Multiplayer progress: #The arm no longer gets stuck if F5 is disabled while moving Bug Fixes: *Fixed a crash related to lightning Alpha 1.0.14: Additions: *Added chickens *Added the jukebox *Added eggs *Added music discs *Added placable minecart with furnace and chest Changes: *Cows now have a new skin *3 new ambiance music pieces *The tip of an arrow is now made with flint, not iron ingots *Players can now only jump 2 blocks horrizntaly, not 3 Alpha 1.0.15: Additions: *Added an arm swining animation(visable in 3rd person and multiplayer) Changes: *New fire behavior *Lava now sets blocks on fire *Players can now enter other server IPs other than the mojang server's ip Bug fixes: *FIxed the "M" in the title screen Alpha 1.0.16: Additions: *Added server commands *Added online authenticating for servers Changes: *support for more records *Made the server save the terain more frequently Alpha 1.0.17: Additions: *Added fences *Added spider jockeys *Added slimes , chickens , and pigs to multiplayer Changes: *Working day/night cycle in multiplayer *Milk buckets can be emptied *Third person view is centered again *Right clicking on usable blocks makes your arm swing to match the third person animation for right clicking. *Chickens no longer take fall damage and now slowly glide down using their wings. Bug fixes: *Fixed problems with doors on servers *Fixed torches going on the wrong walls on servers Alpha 1.1.0 - 1.1.2 Alpha 1.1.0: Additions: *Added the compass *Added server side inventory Changes: *Saves player's location upon disconect *Expirimental switch to turn on hostile mobs on servers *Lava buckets can be used to smelt 100 items *Clay is more common in the world generation Bug Fixes: *Chests , signs , and furnaces now work on multiplayer *Torches can no longer be placed on leaves , but only with fancy graphics. Alpha 1.1.1: Additions: *Added sneaking *Added new paintings *Added ability to change mouse sensitivity *Added sliders to change valume *Added the fishing rod Changes: *Option to toggle the debug menu in the options has been replaced with the F3 key. F3 + S reloads all web-loaded resources *Smother day to night & night to day transitions Bug Fixes: *Fixed bug with furnaces in multiplayer *Infinite snowball glitch fixed *Solid snow blocks only drop four snowballs *Fishing rods no longer crashes servers *Bad commands from players no longer crashes servers Alpha 1.1.2: Bug Fixes: *Attemped to fix a bug involving sounds. *Gray screen bug is fixed Alpha 1.2.0 - 1.2.6 Alpha 1.2.0: Additions: *Added the nether dimention *Added netherrack *Added soul sand *Added glowstone *Added pumkin *Added the jack o'lantern *Added nether portals *Added ghasts *Added zombie pigman *Added a clock *Added glowstone dust *Added raw "fish" cod *Added cooked "fish" cod *New terain generator *Fishing *New music tracks Changes: *Higher lighting values are required the deeper they are to keep mobs from spawning. *Stairs , crafting tables , chests , and furnaces now face the same direction as the player when placed. *Creepers have new sounds. *Grass and leaves are now darker in shade. *Sunrise now creates a red glow at the horizon. *Pressing F1 hides the HUD and the viewmodel from the person's view. In third person mode, pressing F1will create a view looking back at the player's own face. Removed: *Removed winter mode Bug Fixes: *Bug fixes in multiplayer: #Redstone performance updated #Door animation fixed #Several performance bugs fixed #Rails no longer cause a crash Alpha 1.2.1: Changes: *Reverted to old mob spawining code *Leaves particle colors now reflect the biome instead of having the grayscale texture. Bug Fixes: *Signs on the sides of cacti no longer crash the game *Fixed the player getting stuck in the top of the world in multiplayer . *Optimized CPU usage for mob spawning *Music now plays in multiplayer Alpha 1.2.2: Additions: *Added the option for no animals on servers *Added suport for more animation settings Changes: *Lava flows further in the Nether . *Main menu now contains the texture pack selection menu for easy texture pack switching, replacing the "play tutorial level" button. *It now takes longer for the "took too long to log in" screen to appear when connecting to a server. Bug Fixes: *Players and mobs on fire , in lava , or next to cacti no longer spam sound effects *Getting hit with a higher damage while recovering from a smaller one works as intended *Duplicating buttons when resizing screens fixed *Zombie Pigmen and Ghasts no longer get hurt by fire and lava *Fixed volume sliders not saving properly *Multiplayer bug fixes: #hellworld=true no longer overwrite old save chunks #Boats are visible to other players #Players can ride minecarts and boats #Minecarts move smoother #Fishing works #Buckets can now pick up fluid #Sheep and Cows look like Sheep and Cows #Now able to steer server-side boats #Stairs being difficult to destroy fixed Alpha 1.2.3: Additions: *The player's chords are now shown on the debug screen *Leaves will now decay again *Players/mobs on fire will now look like it *Added visible hurting animations for players and mobs in multiplayer *Added the ability to attack entities that will need attacking in multiplayer *New server configuration settings #pvp (true by default). If this is set to false, players cannot directly attack other players (i.e. by hitting them or shooting them with a bow ; things like lava will still damage them). #spawn-monsters (true by default). If this is set to false, all hostile mobs will be removed and they cannot spawn. #spawn-animals (true by default). If this is set to false, all passive mobs will be removed and they cannot spawn. Changes: *The debug screen is now only shown while holding the F3 key *Multiplayer improvements #Damage is now correctly given for falling, drowning, and burning. #Eating food restores health. #Players can now respawn. Bug Fixes: *Players in boats and minecarts now receive terrain updates. *Fixed a block respawning bug in multiplayer . Alpha 1.2.4(mislabled 1.2.3_05): Additions: *Added real hurt animations & sounds to mobs and players Changes: *The multiplayer join server screen now remembers the latest entered IP. *Creepers now animate before exploding #Explosions animate properly. *Increased chunk saving frequency on the server. *You can now see sneaking players. Names of sneaking players aren’t visible through walls, and are visible a much shorter distance. *Buttons , levers , and pressure plates animate properly when activated. Bug Fixes: *Leaving sneak mode no longer rapidly plays all the step sounds that it silenced during the sneak. *Swords and other weapons now deal damage properly. *Fixed dead players logging in as invisible ghosts *Made arrows visible and deal damage. *No more infinite free arrows. *Hoes now produce proper seeds. *Server logging now appends to server.log rather than overwriting it. *Fixed minecarts and pigs moving twice as fast as they should when ridden. Alpha 1.2.5: Bug Fixes: *Fixed a memory leak bug in the server. *Riding minecarts and boats now works properly when you travel long distances. *Harvesting crops no longer yields fake seeds . *Removed command /home. *Snowballs are given again. *Fixed a door bug. Alpha 1.2.6: Additions: *Added /kill command to servers which deals x1,000 damage to the player(500 hearts) *Added small lakes and rare lava pools, both on the surface and randomly in caves. Changes: *In multiplayer, players connecting to a server or respawning are invulnerable for three seconds. Bug Fixes: *Items no longer get used when opening chests *Breaking a boat in a certain fashion no longer causes it to drop 4 times the normal amount. *Patched client to prevent duplicated entities . *The join server page now remembers the port as well as the IP. *Fixed a bug where joining a server on a specific port caused the client to forget all keybindings. *Fixed a crash bug when destroying the vehicle from under a player. Beta 1.0 - 1.0.2 Beta 1.0: Additions: *Added capes for Mojang employees. *Added the deadmau5 skin (only in use on deadmau5's server) *Working server-side inventory. *Tooltips in inventory - When you mouse over an item, its name appears. *"Finally Beta!" splash Changes: *Made multiplayer servers save chunks way less often in most cases. Chunks don’t resave if they got saved in the last 30 seconds. *Moving too far away from a chest, or having it blow up, closes the inventory screen. *You can now throw eggs. #Throwing an egg has a chance of spawning a chicken. *You can't store things in the inventory crafting fields anymore. *Introduced leaf decay again. It acts differently from before. Bug Fixes: *Many issues fixed as a result of a working server-side inventory *Fixed /kill. *Tools thrown on the ground don't repair themselves anymore. Beta 1.0.2:' Bug Fixes: *Fixed a problem where the game wouldn't run on macOS. Beta 1.1 - Beta 1.5 'Beta 1.1: Changes: *Rewrote leaf decay. Bug Fixes: *Fixed FPS drops in single player. *Fixed players getting spammed with data and getting disconnected in multiplayer . *Fixed the item duplication bug in multiplayer . *Fixed "fancy" characters not working in the game by detaching font resources from the code. Beta 1.2: Additions: *Added charcoal *Added the note block #Right click to tune, click to play *Added dispensers *Added lapiz lazuli ore *Added lapiz lazuli block *Added cake *Added sugar *Added the crafting recipe for sugar (1 sugarcane) *Added the squid mob *Added ink sacks(dropped from squid) *Added the birch tree *Added the pine tree *New darker colored sheep *Added 16 new colored wool #Coco beans can only be obtained by use of external programs *Added sandstone *Added bonemeal(crafted from bones) *Added the unobtainable bed Changes: *Reeds renamed to sugar cane(still makes paper) *Gave the furnace a new look *Skeletons now drop bones *All tools have increased durability(exept gold) *Gold tools are faster than diamond, but are the same durability and limitations *Spiders can now climb up walls *Spawners now show the spining mob inside in single player *Wheat seeds are now more common when plowing grass blocks *Included the fast rendr mod made by Scaevolus *Screenshote only require the F2 key now *Coal, iron, and diamond are found in larger amounts Bug fixes: *Paintings accualy work in multiplayer *Disconnecting while riding no longer keeps the player in the world *A bunch more state is properly synched in multiplayer *Included PowerPC color and audio fixes by Scaevolus *Fixed a horrible chunk reload loop in singleplayer *Fixed most lighting bugs in newly generated multiplayer maps *Falling sand behaves much better in multiplayer *Fixed a few crash on load level bugs *Jack o'Lantern now has correct tooltip *Sheep now visibly lose their wool when hit in multiplayer Beta 1.3: Addtions: *Added the redstone repeater *Added the petrified oak slab *Added the cobble stone slab *Added the sandstone slab *Added a new mojang logo splash screen *Added server whitelisting *Added a graphics settings screen Changes: *Breaking a block made of 2 slabs now drop 2 slabs *Slimes have a higher spawn rate *Ability to choose between smooth lighing and clasic lighting *Worlds now use a generic McRegion chunk save format, with built-in auto conversion *Beds can now be obtained without cheats *When starting a world, a player can shoose a "seed" to use to generate the world *There is now a higher world limit *Scrollbars added in both the texture pack list, and in the map selection screen *F1 and F3 are now toggled when pressed. *When F3 is toggled on, mobs display their unique entity ID numbers over their heads. *F8 toggles mouse smoothing *In 3rd person mode, character can be visibly seen to bob side to side when you walk when view bobbing is enabled *Sandstone is now naturaly found under natualy generated sand *All pressure plates now only require 2 of the material, not 3 *Stone slabs now take 3 of the material *The mine time for sandstone has been reduced *Redstone dust will now loose power the farther away from the source *Fewer pasive mobs when in harder modes *Deleting world confirmation changed slightly. *Sulphur renamed back to gunpowder Bug Fixes: *When breaking double slabs (one slab placed on another) it will drop two slabs instead of one. *Wood lo longer burns forever *Grassland/Sand-related biome border fixed (Boundaries line up, rather than obviously show chunk borders) *No longer receiving Java Log error .txt file spam in the minecraft.exe folder when closing the Minecraft client program. *Players can no longer use the click-release to quickly mine blocks (referred to as "click mining")(Multiplayer only) *Players no longer glitch when standing on fences on a server *Squids no longer produce milk *When right-clicking on a wooden door while holding a bow or fishing rod, arrows will no longer be fired into the door, nor will the fishing hook be cast into the door *Lapis Lazuli ore now drops 4-8 Lapis Lazuli in multiplayer *Hostile mobs now deserve to be killed in multiplayer *Bedrock and other blocks cannot be removed by tilling grass or dirt with a hoe and placing seeds anymore. Beta 1.4: Additions: *New minecraft logo(was changed from 3D stone blocks) *Added the wolf mob *Added the action to tame wolfs *Added cookies to heal the player for 1/2 a heart *Added the locked chest (was an april fools gag, linked to the store, removed) Changes: *Sleeping in a bed now resets your spawn position, though does not work for most users. At the moment the spawn point unintentionally only changes if "Leave bed " is clicked and the function is limited to multiplayer *Sneaking whislt climbing will cause you to hang on to the ladder *Spiders will no longer trample crops and have walking sounds removed *Sheep now rarely spawn in pink and brown colors *Coco beans can now be found in dungeon chests *Wheat can grow quicker *The default key for opining the inventory is now "E" *Multiplayer now has a world seed option *Lots of infrastructure for statistics lists and achievements have been implemented *Scale of UI may now be changed in options.txt located in the .minecraft folder Bug Fixes: *Zombies and spiders will now always hurt you, unlike when only hurting when 1 block above you *Slimes will now spawn on the client side on multiplayer *The arm will no-longer move when not placing a block *Opening and closing the inventory quickly while swinging no longer removes the character swinging animation, which previously made destroying blocks faster on mulitplayer Beta 1.6 - 1.6._ '''Beta 1.6: Coming Soon! Beta 1.9 - 1.9._ Beta 1.9: Coming soon! Minecraft 1.0.0 - _._._ Minecraft 1.0.0: Coming Soon! Minecraft 1.11.1 Snapshot(makes the version): '1.11.1 SS 16w50a:' Additions: *Added a new use for fireworks *New sward enchant Changes: *Changed the combat mechanics *Mending will no-longer go with infinity on the bows *Tools can now be recyled in by the means of smelting them down Bug Fixes: *Some entities, like enchanted gear and end protals render white whilst in fog and red whilst in lava *1-9 keys, hoppers/droppers and shift-clicking ignore stacking restrictions *Items dropped in creative mode dissapear *There is lag while taking a screenshot with F2 *Mouse click position will always lag a few frames behinf the crosshair *Decimal numbers are desplayed using the default Locale value *You could not use leads on wild ocelots *There is a bed god mode exploit *Non-hostile wild wolfves & wild ocelots cannot be put on leashes *Infinite durability for the carrot on a stick *Clouds flicker between different positions when spectating minecart *Baby zombie villager voice sounds deep as adult version *XP orbs sound effects mostly play high pitch sounds *followRange Attribute doesn't work properly on some mobs *Fences and cobble walls moved by pistons sont move entities in the upper part of the colision box *CustomPotionColor dosen't change the colors of the AreaOfEffectCloud/TippedArrow *Picking up a flower from a flower pot makes no sound when you already have that flower in your inventory *Spawner with a missing "minecraft:" in entity id(or not with lowercased entity id) spawns this entity until you reload the world *Farmland can be placed on invalid locations *Heads in inventory face backwards *"commands.title.usage" uses a different syntax *Shift-Jumping on magma block deals damage to the player *Weighted pressure plate name get truncated when applying enchanted bookin the anvil *Entities can fall thrugh movng fences *Renaming a wither doesn't change the boss bar *Moving blocks use 0,0,0 as a surrounding to calculate their bounding box *Moving blocks can move entities into other moving blocks(also when moving in a different direction) *Mounted horse dissappeared after 1.11 upgrade *Activator rail ejects players(and 2 high mobs) to the wrong spot inside of 2 high rooms *Unicode characters whichare not converted 1:1 when calling toLowerCase result in wrong formatting *Llama yellow carpet model error *Final firework rocket of a stack does not expload *Eating pufferfish in a stack does not give debuffs '1.11.1:' Additions: *Added rocket-propelled elytra flight *Added iron nuggets *Added the sweeping edge enchantment for swards Changes: *Changed the attack indicator to hint when you should attack Bug Fixes: *See 1.11.1 SS 16w50a 1.12 Snapshots And Pre-Releases: '1.12 SS 17w06a:' Additions: *Added the ability to save toolbars in the creative inventory *Added all colors of concrete powder *Added all colors of concrete *Added all colors of glazed terracotta blocks Changes: *Updated the whole color palette of minecraft(banners and sheep) *Updated textures for wool blocks '1.12 SS 17w13a:' Additions: *Added parrots *Advanced the game?(as said by minecraft) *Brought some new knowledge?(as said by minecraft) *Hired a new robot butler(ctrl+b)?(as said by minecraft) '1.12 SS 17w13b:' Bug Fixes: *Some entity block models do not render *No recipes unlocking on server *Advancement window is blank when no advancements are unlocked *Parrots being errased from existiance if too many are held *Parrots' eye level isnt alligned with their model's eyes *Parrots don't immitate cave spiders *Game crashes when trying to use crafting book and items needed are in off-hand or armor slots *Parrots show hearts when cliked with wheat *"Summon the Wither" advancement checks to see if you summoned the enderdragon *Message in the chat: New recipe unlocked for minecraft *Parrots unrestricted spawning causing world to inevitably crash from the number of entities *"full" option for the "inventory_changed" trigger inversely compares stack size '1.12 SS 17w14a:' Additions: *Added the adventure tab for the advancements *Added the feature to notify players when they advance *Added the feature to niotify players when they unlock a recipe *Added a bunch of libraries Changes: *Changed the right click action of a parot to sit them down *Changed the java to version java 8 Bug fixes: *Picking up an item has a chance to dupelicate it *Parrots don't show on the subtitles *Parrots don't make sounds on your shoulder *Items in the crafting table dissapear when selecting a recipe *Unknown recipe message not translated *Recipe command causes unknown errors with invalid player argument *Hover text of items in crafting grid is rendered behind crafting help *Crafting recipe pop-up renders above items in the inventory GUI *Recipe interface dosen't remember "showing all/craftable" preference when inventory closed *"loot" reward for advancements does not provide items *All instances of entity-matching conditions do not function for advencements *Issue with crafting table UI on non-16:9 instances *Potion effects are still rendered under the recipe book *Hover text of items in crafting help does not use the same text and text box like hovering over item in inventory *Helmet does not render after using autorecipe feature *Parrots keep moving their legs even if they are on shoulders *Missing crafting recipe resources render in front of item description *Recipe command not showing an error with invalit first argument *New crafting menu texture bug *Parrots dissapear compleatly when leaving the End via a portal *Crash when canceling/changing recipe in recipe book with fill inventory *Crafting book not accounting for item count Minecraft 1.13 Snapshots & Pre-Releases: Coming Soon! Minecraft 1.13: Additions: *Added the "Buffet" world type *Added a bunch of new sounds *Added 3 new pieces of music *Added underwater sounds *Added a swimming animation *Added data packs *Added waterloged blocks *Added the "Optimise World" option to automaticly convert the world to the latest version *Added blue ice *Added coral fans *Added coral blocks *Added coral *Added the conduit *Added dried kelp *Added kelp and seagrass *Added carved pumpkin *Added sea pickles *Added bubble columns *Added wood block *Added stripped wood *Added prismarine stairs /slabs *Added all wood variants of buttons , trapdoors , and pressure plates *Added turtle eggs *Added turtles *Added tropical fish *Added dolphins *Added the drowned *Added phantoms *Added tridents *Added trident enchantments *Added fish buckets *Added heart of the sea *Added nautilus shells *Added phantom membrane *Added scutes *Added a new potion *Added new ocean biomes *Added coral reefs *Added underwater caves/ravines *Added shipwreaks *Added underwater ruins *Added icebergs Minecraft 1.13.1 snapshots & Pre-Releases(makes the 1.13.1 update): '1.13.1 SS 18w30a:' Bug Fixes: *Top half of door missing when updating to a new version *Fixed wrriten sounds .json causing almost all 1.13 subtitles to be unshown *Map cloning recipe only yields 2 maps *Concrete powder falling onto sea grass just replaces it *Crash when upgrading: #bkv{block=Block{minecraft:acacia_slab}, properties=type,waterlogged} has no property: half *Inconsistency with update order when pistons retract other pistons *Observers don't see retracting sticky pistons *Observers are a little late in 1.13 *Villager door detection order changed *Containers next to chunk borders loose items while upgrading *Trasfering worlds from 1.12.2 - 1.13 isn't working *Non a-z0-9/._- character in path of location: minecraft:EntityHorse *Credits don't appear when clicking the copyright text on the title screen *1.13 release is called a snapshot when backing up a world *Large oak trees generate without making block under stump dirt *The Drowned Mobs Don't drop items that they picked up as zombie then were converted *Waterlogged trapdoors so not update properly when opened *Crash when tp/at world border *Thrown tridents cannot be picked up after dying *Deleting server format error *Curse enchantments don't use red text *Iron golems do not spawn in center of village *Command blocks kick players when entering certian commands>256 charecters in multiplayer *Concrete powder next to waterlogged block is not converted to concrete *Setblock property - block and setblock property - value are reversed in error messages *Coordinate math error causes structure not to generate and possibly other issues *Villager door detection range has changed *Server crashes while generating new chunks - java.util.concurrent.ExicututionExeption: we are asking a region for a chunk out of bound *"Invalid book tag" is not translatable *Successful "/bossbar set players" dosen't give success message in chat *JSON-Text formulating in CuastomNames of container blocks doesnt work *Order of contents of north- and east-facing double chest changes after update 1.12.2-> 1.13 *Various duplications, deletions, and data corruption at chunk boundaries, caused by loading outdated chunks -- includes duping and deletion of entities /mobs , items in hoppers, and blocks moved by pistons , among other problems *Bow animation brken in off-hand in third person *Slimes /magma cube with NoAI-Tag still can damage the player '1.13.1 SS 18w30b:' Bug Fixes: *Fixed spam errors from rain sounds *The player walks, jumps, and falls really fast in superflat or after changing dimension *Exeption ticking world *Mobs can break turtle eggs by standin gon them when the gamerule: "mobGriefing" is false *TNT block state "explode" does not carry over to 1.13.1's "unstable" *Fast movement *Server crash - Ticking world entities *Deleting a world doesn't remove it from the list untill re-entering the world list *Game speeds up when entering the nether sometimes *Crash: Exeption ticking world entities *Map markers blacked out *Player markers on map after disconnect *Map markers for players holding a different map *Clientbound play packet 0x0C(Boss Bar) using same byte for different booleans *Debug pie chart uses locale spicific number formating *Chunk data packets are sometyimes created unnecesarily *Tool durability if off-by-one *Slime blocks missing cullface argument *Dispencers and droppers don't ofset smoke particals when facing up or down *Lightning bolt is summoned by /summon is offset +0.5x and +0.5z *Vigette effect's visability is not being updated according to light level when gui is hidden *Partical "largeexplode","hugeexplosion" and "sweepattack" not showing when using the front fiew (2ce F5) '1.13.1 SS 18w31a:' Additions: *Fish will not have a 5% chance to drop bonemeal when murdered *Bonemal has a chance to grow coral in warm ocean biomes underwater *Added force loading chunks into the game(use /chunk to toggle) Changes: *Optimized performance *Squids now only spawn in rivers and oceans Bug Fixes: *Conduit is now proporly waterloged *Green arrow bug on maps in frames *Maps in frames' markers are not persistiant *Players death screen still cause spawners to spawn *Statistics for mining banners and bets never increase *Minecraft keeps previously used world in memory if the player hasent hit an entity in that world *Maps in item frames show shading problems *Observer cooldown broke *Cant return from end when the ender dragon has been slaughtered *Saved world crashes in 1.13 *Async chunk gen dangerously adding entities to world async *Minecraft multiplayer - player kick exploit *TNT with unstable=true blockstate is ignited instead of broken in creative mode *Iron golems spawn in air blocks *Pressing escape no longer returns to main menu from singleplayer menu *Sound event block.pumkin.carve dosen't play when carving normal pumkins *NullPointerException when placing wither skeliton skulls *Exception when placing a command block *Renaming a world doesn't update until re-entering the world list *Optimising a world doesn't update until re-entering the world list *Old world dosen't save map markers in 1.13 *Sticky pistons get stuck when receiving a 0 gametick pulse *Crash when placing a chain command block with set command *Under certian conditions pistons cant be powered for the first 2 gameticks after being moved *All redstone compontnts can become stuck in a powered state when indirectly unpowered *Pistons can only be re-pulsed 5 or more gameticks later *Pistons react 1 gametick too late */setblock for playerheads don't show the texture after placement '1.13.1 SS 18w32a:' Additions: *Added dead coral Changes: *More performance optimizations *Made the floor solid again Bug Fixes: *Scoreboard division is inconistiant with module *Can't stand on top of boat anymore without glitching *Pistons react inconsistently to certian 4 gametick pulses *Chunks are not forced/unforced until a player loads it *Entities fall thrugh the entire world when they are inside blocks *Conduits can not be placed outside of water *Bone meal on underwater grass blocks don't spawn sea grass *Purper stairs and slabs cannot be crafted using purper pillars *Misplaced sandstone block on desert temple *Collision with shulkers is extreamly glitched *Statistic for cleaning shulker boxes is missing *Spawners will spawn dolphins inside of solid blocks *Underwater waterlogged blocks still produce water driping particals *You cannot grant/revoke spicific advancement criteria because of a colen in its name *stat.damageDealt does not record damage to absorption health *Llamas , not like horses , can be kept feeding hay bales even if in love *The item if the offhand slopt on an armor stand cannot be retrieved *Dispenser can equip shield for an armless armor stand *When feeding a tamed horse of llama with a golden apple , carrot , or hay bale, the cursur moves to the right *stat.damageTaken fails to increment when player has absorption *Exiting a minecart /boat can put the player outside the border *Mobs don't drop cooked meat if last damage is from fire , lava , or fire charge *Dismounting a horse with a fence on the player's right leaves the player on the wrong side of the fence '1.13.1 SS 18w33a:' Changes: *Added tooltips to bucket of tropical fish *Improved liquid performance Bug Fixes: *Trapchests from 1.12.2 version, but placed then/before, to now will stop activating redstone thrugh the floor *Beacon effect iron does not have a blue edge if it overwrites a potion effect *The trident doesn't return uppon reload of the world *Fish spawned from buckets count twords the aquatic mob cap *Drowned from ocean ruins never spawn with a trident/nautilus shell/fishing rod *Loading a world with a corrupted stats file crashes the game *Stone item appears when resizing the window *It's possible to place buckets of water lava or fish in adventure mode *Spelling mistakes in the 'Commandblock chain tried to execute more than x steps!' warning message *Witches don't despawn correctly if effected by a potion *Armor loses durability when blocking damage with shield *Sweep attack knocks back marker armor stands *Cooldown overlay is solid white on item stacks >1 *Entities son't render properly when next to invisable sipder, charged creeper, or wither boss with armor *Beds and the /tp command '1.13.1 Pre-Release 1:' Changes: *Improved rendering performance *Improved mob spawning performance *Renamed /chunks to /forceload Bug Fixes: *Mobs will spawn at any light level *Bone meal particals will not appear when using the item */chunk targets the overworld by default and not the sender's dimention *Cannot tab-compleate chunk coordinates in /chunk *Relitive coordinates cannot be used with /chunk */chunk (force|unforce) with /execute store success *Dimention arguments fail to properly serialize, breaking "/chunk in" and "/execute in" in multiplayer '1.13.1 Pre-Release 2:' Changes: *Improved flowing liquid performance Bug Fixes: *Scute is not affected by doMobLoot *Explosion radius increased *Wrong tropical fish variants named *Water incorrectly flows toward holes or lower levels, even when covered *Phantoms attack players in spectator mode Minecraft 1.14 Village And Pillage Snapshots '1.14 SS 18W43A:' Additions: *Added wood variant signs *Added bamboo *Added new flowers(including the dangorus Wther Rose) *Added the loom *Added stone variants of stairs, slabs, and walls *Added smoth quartz stairs and slabs *Added brick variants walls *Added crossbows *Added new dyes *Added bambo jungles *Added banner paterns *Added suspicious stew *Added Multishot crossbow enchantment *Added Piercing crossbow enchantment *Added Quick Charge crossbow enchantment *Added illager beast *Added pandas *Added pillgaers *Added the schedule command *Added advancements for the crossbow *Added recipies to obtain collored stained glass and carpet *Added loot tables Changes: *Book and quill now has 100 pages *Book and quill now has selcection support *Book and quill now supports copy and paste *Updated credits *Now use the loom for banners *Added the new textures *Leaves now have a chance to drop sticks *Chorus fruit now break when shot *Creepers will now drop records when killed by strays *Dispensers will sheer sheep if they have sheers in them and the sheep has wool *Changed all "Stone Slab"s to "Smooth Stone Slabs" *Changed all "sign"s to "Oak Sign"s *Smooth stone slabs are crafted by smoth stone *Smoth sandstone/stone/smooth red sandstone is available by smelting sandstone/stone/red sandstone *Changed Neather Brick Fence crafted with 4 brick blocks and 2 bricks *Changed signs to require all of the same wood type instead of any wood type *All dyes have normal names, like: "Yellow", not like: "Dandilion Yellow" Bug Fixes: *Excessive lag on lamp de/activation accross chunk borders *Naturaly generated light sources may not emit light *Water, cobwebs, magma, leaves, and other blocks save sunlight *Client movement when teleported *Fires can leave ghost lighting behind *Huge lighting updates lag the game *Lightning not updating untill walked up or block update *Lightcalculation of chunkselection faulty implemented resulting in client bugs(empty chunks don't show light/render dark) *Snow blocks recive random updates and can get destroyed when there is a light glitch *Lighting update is delayed at chunk borders *Some light emiting blocks save block light *Light emitting solid blocks let light through *Beacon block entity contains code for custom names, despite not storing it to nbt and the beacon gui not having 1 *Crash while rendering block entity *Crash while generating near top of world *Spawn eggs do not make sure that the entity is valid for the egg, allowing for arbitrary command exicution in certian cases'book corruption when 1.8 world is loaded in 1.13 *ConcurrentModificationException thrown when upgrading world '1.14 SS 18W44A:' Additions: *Added the barrel *Added the smoker *Added the bladt furnace *Added the cartography table *Added the fletching table *Added the grindstone *Added the lectern *Added the smithing table *Added the stonecutter(orriginaly from the old PE version) *Added the bell Changes: *split cats/occlolots into their own mobs Bug Fixes: *Pandas won't panic when they catch on fire *Tall grass drops 2 large grass/large ferns drop 2 large ferns *Written books do not maintain CustomModelData NBT upon creation *When setting CustomModelData on food items, the crumb partical is not updated to the model you specify *Pandas indefinitely eat cakes *Dispenser with shears always succeeds even if there is no sheep in front of it *Dispenser can shear dying sheep *"Argument Range" Class has typo in JasonObject serialization *Lag spikes while placing/breaking blocks *Arrows spawned by commands plays cave ambience *Negative durabiltiy on shears using dispensers *Lighting issues *Slimes and magma cubes riding mobs causes game crash *Illager beast destroys leaves even when mobGriefing is set to false *Pandas are not spawning in bamboo jungles *Bamboo sapling connects to fences and walls *Unable to pick block a bamboo sapling *Infinite flame particals for naturaly and command generated monster spawner '1.14 SS 18w45a:' Changes: *Added illager patrols *Added scaffolding *Added selective support in the sign Bug Fixes: *Dying causes you to respawn in empty unplayable world untill relog *Wither roses are made even though mobGriefing is false *Cannot move backwards in signs while writing/cannot copy anything from the sign *Leaves drop either 2 sticks or no sticks, but never 1 *Loaded crossbow model placement issue when holding another crossbow in the offhand slot *Trident and bow uses crossbow animation when wielding a crossbow in your offhand *Loom consumes 2 banners *Pillager constantly firing into the ground with nothing to agro on to *Crossbow enchants missing in the creative tab *Banner pattern cannot be shift-clicked out of loom *Fireworks and multishot(crossbow) don't work together properly *Bamboo item doesn't use the handheld model *Wither rose withers creative mode players '1.14 SS 18W46A:' Additions: *Added the lantern Changes: *Improved Pillager AI *Changes to illager Patrols *Increased the distiance scaffolding can go before it falls Bug Fixes: *Slab and Strairs lighting incorrect *Line breaks different in signed book *Wood blocks have wrong color on maps *Colon in 'Direct Connect' menu crashes the game *Sign GUI darkens its buttons too *Horses become invisable when equipped with horse armor *Slimes and magma cubes riding mobs causes game crash *FPS's are switched in alt+F3 *Some blocks use wrong color plette on maps *Dyes are cinsumed when a sign has no text *Dying a sign in creative mode removes dye from inventory *Button, snow-layer, ladder, tripwire-hook, lever, torch, vines, fences, walls, iron-bars, and glass-panes can connect to stonecutters *You can dye a sign the same color as the sign is already dyed in *Vsync setting disabling itself on fullscreen switch *Scaffolding switches quickly netween entity and block when placed on non-solid blocks *Scaffolding connects to fences, walls, etc. *Unable to go down culumn of scaffolding that is not connected to the ground *Certain items glitched when rendered *Illager beast roars hurt illagers *Illager patrol spawn rate seems *Scaffolding breaks when placed on some blocks *Mushroom stem blocks changed color on maps *Waterlogged scaffolding keeps Waterlogged state when falling '1.14 SS 18w47a:' Additions: *Added the pillager outpost *Added raids Changes: *Changed some textures based on feedback Bug Fixes: *Leashes spazing out *Eating block entities makes the lava partical *Fixed dying shulkers *Shulker boxes cannot be dyed, resulting in duplication '1.14 SS 18w47b:' Changes: *A lot of worldgen performance improvements *Made mob spawning be closer to 1.13.2 *Changed more jappa textures *Reduced cluster size of pillagers, so that outposts are not flooded Bug Fixes: *world generation logs the warning "empty or none existent pool : minecraft:empty" *Blocks appear elsewhere in a world update *Can't place rails, redstone, and other blocks that need a solid bock under it on soalsand *Pisrons are no onger (redstone) transparent *Barrels facing south do not have the propor front texture *Fixed stronghold generation '1.14 SS 18w48a:' Additions: *Added grindstone functionality *Added the new plains villages Removed: *The old plains villages '1.14 SS 18w48b:' Bug FIxes: *Fixes a crash *Fixed an issue with server ports '1.14 SS 18w49a:' Additions: *Added the new savanna villages *Added the new snowy villages *Added bushes of berries *Added berries *New loot table function Changes: *Changes to raids Bug Fixes: *Firework boosting doesn't work in the first world loaded after a game start *Firework rockets fired from the crossbow don't expload on entities *Shulker boxes dont drop when punched *Replacing filled jukebox drops record *Shulker boxes no longer retain "lock" NBT when being broken */data modify copies source nbt to destination nbt as reference *copying 1/2 of unrecognised Unicode character crashes the client *Infinite loop when a raid is searching for a spawn position *Raid never finishes if raid mobs aren't killed by the player *Raid never finishes if the player is set to peaceful mode when subjected to raids *Banners lose thheir name when placed *Raid bar will not decrease when raid mobs walked into neather portal. end portal, or end gateway '1.14 SS 18w50a:' Additions: *Added the barrel uses *Added the blast furnace functionality *Added the smoker uses *Added the bell sound *Added jellie(?) *Added the mason villager(no trades yet) Changes: *Updated the taiga villages *Updated the desert villages *Changed how raids work *Changed some more textures *Cured zombie villagers retain their trades *All types of villagers have new looks Bug Fixes: *Throwable/projectile entity item model not apply CustomModelData from model *Pillager arms are not positioned right when riding and unarmed *Banners loose name when placed(49a: wall only) *Being close to the end island causes out of memory and file descriptor exhaustion Category:Minecraft Java Edition Category:Minecraft Java Updates Category:Minecrat Java Changelog